custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Yankee Hazard
Yankee Hazard is a Mark V American Jaeger stationed at the Hong Kong Shatterdome together with the new Gipsy Danger 2.0. They are the only known Jaegers left in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps (PPDC) after the destruction of the four remaining Jaegers of the PPDC. It was piloted by Steve Naive, Filipino-American and an old friend of Gipsy Danger's pilot, Raleigh Becket and Julius Makiling, a Japanese-American who witnessed the Coyote Tango's deployment in Tokyo to fight Onibaba. History When the Pacific Breach reopened, all countries near the Pacific is in danger. That time, Gipsy Danger 2.0 is still created. Yankee Hazard was planned during the year 2024. The American division of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps invested a reported $900 million dollars into the creation of Yankee Hazard to create the second Mark V American Jaeger on the planet. It started its construction after the Breach in Pacific is sealed. Its design is very similar to Gipsy Danger. On November 27, 2026, Yankee Hazard was launched. Yankee Hazard's first deployment was in Vancouver, Canada to defend a city from an unknown Category III Kaiju. Yankee was successful in it's first deployment. Yankee Hazard is accredited with over six kills prior to 2027, either solo or combined. The Jaeger is sent to same number of locations across the Pacific Rim. The Mark-5 Jaeger is at its most active during the months of 2027, combating the likes of six Kaiju in Canada, Mexico, Los Angeles, New Zealand, Australia, Philippines, and one in Hawaii during 2028. These proved that this Mark V Series Jaeger is very effective in combating Kaiju. In January 2028, Yankee Hazard was deployed in Honolulu, Hawaii to kill Apollyon, the first Category V Kaiju it encountered. Hunter was with Kaiju Crush, New Zealand's first Mark V Jaeger and Gipsy Danger 2.0. They thought that he is only alone but it have two Kaiju reinforcement both Category IV, codenames Slark and Bloodseeker. Crush taked Slark, Gipsy taked Bloodseeker and Yankee taked Apollyon. Kaiju Crush had a hard time with Slark, but was able to defeat it. Meanwhile Gipsy was able to kill Bloodseeker in less time so it assisted Yankee, who is about to be crushed by Apollyon. Gipsy loaded its plasma cannon but the Kaiju destroyed it before it fires then throwed it away. Yankee's systems are critical due to heavy damage it encountered with the Kaiju. Yankee tackles Apollyon and stabs the Kaiju many times using its DG7 Brass Sword. The Kaiju damaged Yankee heavily before it is killed. Even Yankee Hazard is heavily damaged, the pilots managed to landfall on a nearby island. Steve and Julius were glad to defeat a Category V Kaiju but were also sad for Yankee Hazard's destruction. Operations The operations of Yankee Hazard takes place at the Pacific Rim. Its deployments on Europe are requested by the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps (PADC). All Pan Pacific cities are area of responsiblity of Yankee Hazard. Some of its operations are not shown in the public to avoid people to panic. Some of its operations are assisted by other Jaegers like Dread Repulse Kaiju Killed The following is roster of named Kaiju defeated by Yankee Hazard, assisted or on its own. Gallery Features YankeeHazardBF.png|PPDC Blueprints of the Yankee Hazard YankeeNuclearVortexTurbine_02.jpg|Close-up on Yankee Hazard's Nuclear Vortex Turbine YankeeGD7BrassSword_02.jpg|Close-up on Yankee Hazard's DG7 Brass Sword YankeeOceanicCoolingVents_02.jpg|Close-up on Yankee Hazard's Oceanic Cooling Vents YankeePlasmacaster3D.jpg|Close-up on Yankee Hazard's Rotating Plasma Cannon YankeeConnPodDetail01.png|Conn-Pod Detail of Yankee Hazard YankeePonsHelmet.JPG|Concept Pons-Helmet of Yankee Hazard Promotional YankeeHazard01.png|Yankee Hazard's deployment in Los Angeles YankeeHazard02.png|Yankee Hazard's deployment in Wellington Harbour, New Zealand. YankeeHazard03.png|Yankee Hazard's deployment in Vancouver, Canada. YankeeHazard03.png|Yankee Hazard's deployment in Vancouver, Canada. YankeeHazardGD7BrassSword.png|Yankee Hazard with its DG7 Brass Sword YankeeHazardI-19Plasmacaster.png|Yankee Hazard with its I-19 Rotating Plasmacaster YankeeHazardHeavyDamage.png|Yankee Hazard's heavy damage taken from Apollyon during their fight Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers